Simon's youtube
by MrsHerondalehatesduckstoo
Summary: It's a rainy day and Izzy and Simon have no idea what to do. What happens when Simon suggests making a Youtube video


**Please don't judge: I didn't get to sleep until 4 in the morning so I'm knackered! Anyway, a Simon and Izzy one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Mrs Clare (sadly not moi) and YouTube, Twitter and Facebook are not mine either!**

**SIMON POV**

I sit up, my back against Izzy's bed frame. She's sleeping, curled up against my leg. Her face is peaceful, not a single sign of a frown showing, but there isn't a smile. I lift my hand up and start stroking her hair, tangling my fingers up. I used to remember when Clary and I used to have sleepovers and she'd wake up to her hair be the biggest mess ever. However, my new love's doesn't. It stays exactly where it was the night before.

She stirs and yawns. Her head lifts up and she blinks a couple of times to view her surroundings. "Hello sleepyhead" I say to her.

"Don't call me that," Izzy whines and drops her face against the pillow. Just then a huge flash shines through the window, followed by the sound of thunder. "No no no no no no no! I was gonna take everyone ice-skating today, but if there's that," she mumbles into the pillow pointing to the mini Christmas tree she has up next to the window, "I won't be able to."

"Wait, because of the Christmas tree, we can't go?" I tease her. Izzy's lifts her hand up, puts it on my arm and gives a huge push, knocking me off the bed. "Ok, ok, I get your point." I say sitting up and rubbing my head.

**ISABELLE POV**

I push Simon off the bed using all my strength. Ok, ok, I get your point." He exclaims to me while rubbing his head. "But we can still have fun!" I look at him with one eyebrow up.

* * *

"Simon! No, please! I do not want to make a dare or dare YouFace video! Besides all of these Twits are all like the human sundae and ice down pants!" I moan.

"Ok one, its YouTube and Facebook. Secondly, their Tweets not Twits like Jace. And thirdly, who cares, I might be sexier with ice down my pants!" He says to me with a know-it-all face on while setting up a massive camera. "You ready?"

* * *

**SIMON POV**

I look at Izzy while she talks to the camera about the previous are that I had (Yell to Jace that Clary's pregnant). She has a tiny bit on mascara smudged in the corner of her eye but she does not seem to care. Once she's finished talking, Izzy turns to me. "Ok, Si, my last dare," She asks with a scared look on her face.

"Put any objects of Simon's choice down your pants." I read to her from 'GodofglitterandAlec'. "From… Godofglitterand…Alec." I finish.

"Magnus?"

"Magnus."

* * *

Ok, so, a bauble of her Christmas tree, cat food, Jace's aftershave, her penguin rug and a chicken from the kitchen. "You're not going to be mean are you?" She asks with worry in her voice while adjusting the blindfold I made her wear.

"I'm never mean… I'm the meanest person of the meanest people ever!" I say to her while picking up the bauble.

**ISABELLE POV**

"AAH NO! IT'S COLD!" -bauble "BY THE ANGEL, WHAT IS THAT?" – Cat food "WHAT'S THAT SMELL" – aftershave "THAT TAKES UP A LOT OF SPACE!" – Rug. This is what I scream at everything that he shoves down my pants. I didn't sign up for this! Remind me later to kill Magnus.

**SIMON POV**

Last thing: The chicken. Ok so she freaked out at the rug. I dread what's going to happen now.

I walk round to face her and turn off the camera. Her eyebrows from a frown and her fists are clenched at her sides. I give her a quick peck on the lips and pull the front on her trousers forward as she takes deep breaths. "As soon as this has gone in, I'll take it out again, ok?" she nods. I stuff the chicken in. "BY THE ANGEL SIMON! IT'S MASSIVE! AND WHY IS IT SO COLD?"

**ALEC POV**

By the Angel, it's cold outside. And wet. The vertical rain makes it impossible to see and drowns you to the skin. However, the Institute, as always, is very warm. I hang up my coat and turn towards the elevator to find Church sitting there with his ears facing backwards. "Hey cat, where is everyone?" I ask. He jumps up and runs to the lift.

Church leads me to the library. The grand doors are shut and there is a 'do not disturb' sign on the door. Instead of knocking I walk straight in; I do not want my brother or sister getting into trouble in the library. I find Clary and Jace curled up on an armchair in front of the fire, sleeping. "Go away or I'll force feed you Izzy's food Alec!" Jace mumbles. I smirk and turn towards the door.

"Where's Iz?" I quickly ask.

"Kitchen... KITCHEN!" Jace replies jumping up and sprinting towards the kitchen, I was right on his tail.

We stop outside the door and listen. Silence. I glance at Jace, he glances back. Then all of a sudden: "BY THE ANGEL SIMON! IT'S MASSIVE! AND WHY IS IT SO COLD?" we hear Isabelle scream. NO!

"ISABELLE SOPHIA LIGHTWOOD!" Jace and I say in unison as we barge through the door. Then we realize, there are cameras everywhere and a tray. And there stands Isabelle and Simon looking deeply embarrassed. "Explain?" Jace just simply asks.

"Well… Um… You see…" Simon tries to answer.

"WE WERE BORED, SIMON ASKED TO MAKE A VIDEO, THERE WAS A DARE FROM GODOFGLITTERANDALEC AND IT INVOLVED PUTTING RANDOM OBJECTS DOWN PANTS AND THERE WAS SOMETHING BIG… CHICKEN WE WERE GONNA HAVE FOR DINNER, AND I HATED IT AND SCREAMED AND THEN HE STARTED KISSING ME! IT'S NOT THAT BAD!" Isabelle screams at me.

"Godofglitterand who?" I ask.

"Chicken… dinner… pants" Jace asks.

"Yes, GodofglitterandAlec aka Magnus. And yes it was Simon's idea about the chicken. Now can we just forget what happened.

**4 hours later – dinner (no one's pov)**

"Are you hungry you three?" Maryse asks through the silence. "There's plenty of chicken for all of us." Isabelle, Alec and Jace shake their heads refusing to look at the others stuffing it down.

"More for us then!" Robert cheers.

"Alec, sweetheart, it's your favourite meal, for goodness sake. Just try a little, please." Magnus begs Alec.

"Um… Magnus, you know you tweeted that dare to Simon… Well…" Alec answers to Magnus. From that both Magnus and Clary put down their cutlery.

**Hope you enjoyed it! It was weird but no one has written stuff like that before so… Besides my boyfriend did that to me and it's evil!**


End file.
